


The Sky is Falling Down

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angel Corruption, Angels, Corruption, Demons, Established Relationship, Fights, Fueled by Loss, Implications of Sabotage, Injury, Invasion, Loss, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Prologue, Protectiveness, Reality Bending, Romance, Sacrifice, Separations, Souls, Spirits, Teleportation, Transformation, Unfamiliar Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi entered into Low Sky long before Yamaguchi ever accidentally found his way there. They were two lovers, so happy and loyal to The Heights, who soon found their way away from home and each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: **The Descent of Two Lovers**
> 
> Remember [In This Devil I Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4865654)? It's been a while. I've been sitting on this one for a while, but I've finally delivered it. I really do want to keep writing more surrounding this AU, but things (life and FFXV) ended up happening before then.

How would someone describe tragedy without using the word? How would one describe the vestiges of desperation and hope mingling and dissipating in a few words? Is it even possible?

If the word was 'betrayal', would that be easier?

Yes, somehow, I think that it would.

\- _Akaashi Keiji_

 

+

 

        “I just don't get it.”

        “What's there to understand? We just have to sit here and watch.”

Dozens and dozens of souls milled in front of them. The atmosphere was thick; indistinguishable voices created a pleasant din. The souls seemed to speak in a language the two angels watching them couldn't understand.

Bokuto sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. He adjusted himself against the wall as he watched the souls with a hooded gaze. He licked over his teeth, bored and growing more so by the minute. He finally looked up to Akaashi at his side. They stood like a perfect statue, picturesque and beautiful as they stared diligently at the souls across from them.

        “It's like we're shepherds watching our cattle stroll about,” Bokuto said.

        Akaashi's lips twitched upward ever so slightly. “In a way, I guess that's right.”

        “Shouldn't we be _doing_ something else? Patrol and maybe see to the ones who are wandering aimlessly about.”

        “There's really no such thing as aimless wandering in The Heights.”

        “Such thing as being bored though,” Bokuto mumbled, drumming his fingers over his naked forearm.

Akaashi blinked slowly and then looked over to watch their companion quietly. Bokuto's fingers tapped out a steady beat, despite being an impatient tick. He almost glared at the spirits. Akaashi felt a smile curve their lips; they bowed their head briefly and then faced forward again to the moving cloud of spirits under their watch. Akaashi had their hands politely folded in front of their body. They tapped their right index finger against the side of their left hand– only once though. Their jewel encrusted rings caught the sunlight and flashed radiantly on Akaashi's thin fingers. Fragments of coloured light danced against the ground in the space between the angels and the spirits. After a long moment of silence and basking in the hypnotic hum of spirits, Akaashi reached over and placed both hands over Bokuto's.

        “Let's go.”

        “Where to?” Bokuto asked, perking up suddenly.

Bokuto looked alive suddenly, ready for anything that wasn't sitting by idly and watching spirits. Akaashi turned their hands until their and Bokuto's palms were touching. They stroked their thumbs over the backs of his hands and pushed away from the half-wall they were both leaning against.

        “Just follow me,” they said gently, pulling Bokuto away.

In truth, Akaashi was rotting from boredom on the inside as well, but they usually put duty first. Today, though, their duty wasn't quite as pressing. The spirits were en masse, and they all seemed happy. Plus, The Heights were a safe place, and there were many, many angels wandering around that could easily take their place. It would be fine. Akaashi and Bokuto could both be scarce for a while.

Akaashi lowered one of their hands away from Bokuto's, using the other to quietly guide him through the crowd of souls. They both moved with the flow of spirits, careful not to ruin the illusion the souls were currently living in. Akaashi swore they could hear laughter so clearly from some of the spirits, but they didn't turn back around. Lest they get caught in the dream as well.

When they finally cleared the spiritual crowd, Akaashi led Bokuto down the path towards the sinking library. Bokuto regarded the structure with awe, and Akaashi turned back to see the wonder play on Bokuto's face. He looked so cute and childlike. He had spoken before about his endless fascination when it came to the building. He always marveled at how, despite its tilted and submerging state, the interior was dry and upright. Akaashi always liked listening to his speculation. They hoped that, one day, he would learn the true story. They couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

The thought amused them, and they smiled as they climbed the gentle slope deviating off the library's path. Akaashi waved a hand in front of their eyes, and two beings, just faintly there, stepped out of the way. Bokuto's hand tightened around Akaashi's, and he looked back and forth between the figures. He even looked over his shoulder as he and Akaashi passed the invisible guards. Soon, his gripped relaxed, and he looked up to his companion.

        “Are they always there?” he whispered harshly.

        “They are when I come here,” Akaashi stated coolly, amusement faint in their voice.

        “And where is 'here' exactly?”

        “Just a quiet place… A sanctuary.”

        “A sanctuary inside of a paradise,” Bokuto joked. He laughed a bit and laced his fingers together with Akaashi's. “Doesn't that strike you as a little weird?”

Akaashi looked down to their hands and smiled gently. There was a hint of rose colour on their cheeks, but they didn't notice.

        “No,” they stated quietly. “Doesn't seem that strange to me.”

Their path straight ahead was lined by trees so beautiful and so tall, taller than anything Akaashi had ever seen or could imagine being. Bokuto made a long noise of wonder; Akaashi could feel the desire to climb each tree radiate from Bokuto's heart. But instead of running off to do just that, Bokuto gave Akaashi's hand a squeeze. They laughed, so kindly, so softly, and gave his hand a squeeze back.

At the top of the hill, the trees opened out and curved around them, leaving a large space where nothing grew. In the corner of their eye, Akaashi saw Bokuto look up at them for an answer. They pulled their hand away and brought up a finger to their lips. Bokuto met their eyes silently, and Akaashi began stepping closer towards the empty space. They walked about nine paces and then stopped. Their closed their eyes, drew in a deep breath, and turned their hands palms up. They touched the heels of their hands against their torso, slowly sliding their hands up until they came to chest level. Akaashi could feel their power swell and dance inside of them.

The graceful angel moved their left foot forward, and Akaashi swept out their hands, arms opening like flowing wings and fingers fanning out elegantly. They swayed their hips to the left. As their hands rose up shoulder level, Akaashi drew their arms inward again. Their left foot slid back towards their right; they kept their left foot balanced on the toes. They stepped out again. They spun on their left foot, right foot trailing around in a circle. Their arms went over their head, wrists touching as their hands stayed half curled in the air. They stopped with the toes of their right foot touching the ground in front of them. They brought their hands down and forward, sending forward their energy.

A tremor shook the air around them, and Akaashi relaxed in place. They turned back to look towards Bokuto, who watched in silent awe. He was so easy to dazzle, Akaashi thought to themselves. They stretched out their right hand for him to take. He hastily moved forward and brought his hand into Akaashi's. The two watched as a building materialised from the other side of the rift.

It was a modest sized, off-white building with a polished domed roof. Its walkway was lined with perfectly sculpted columns. The building had frosted glass windows, and crystalline light danced on either side of the front entrance. Bokuto lifted Akaashi's hand to his lips, idly kissing over the rings as he waited for power to settle in the air. Out of all of Bokuto's nervous ticks, this was, perhaps, one of Akaashi's favourites…

        “What is this place?” Bokuto finally asked when the building settled.

It was, in its finality, incredibly simple but not noteworthy. As they made their way closer, a bench appeared on either side of the columned stairway. Akaashi smiled kindly as their barefoot touched the cool stone of the stairs.

        “My little haven,” they said. “A few others know about it and share it with me.” As they approached, the doors opened slowly on their own. Akaashi reached out with their left hand and touched against the smooth wood.

        “Did you… make it?” Bokuto asked.

        Akaashi shook their head. “I'm not sure who did. It's just a quiet place where I come when They Heights feel like too much.”

Bokuto smiled. The building was much, _much_ bigger on the inside than it was outdoors. They walked hand-in-hand along the marble floors. Akaashi guided them down the left hallway and then to the right where sunshine poured out of an open doorway. A garden waited for them, and Bokuto sighed at the beauty that awaited them.

        “By now… this place feels like home,” Akaashi said quietly.

They both wandered into the garden, and Bokuto let go of Akaashi's hand so he could go look around. Akaashi quietly watched him before continuing forward and kneeling down in front of the flowing fountain. Their garment flowed around them as they lowered to the ground. They dipped their fingers into the chilly water. Akaashi cupped their hand and scooped up some of the water to take a sip. Clean, refreshing. The cloudiness they felt in their mind began to fade away. They drew their hand back slightly, crossed their arms on the fountain wall, and rested their cheek against their arms.

They felt as if they could fall asleep here and almost did, but then they felt the warm caress of Bokuto's hand sliding against their shoulder blades. They made a soft, sleepy noise and blinked over at him. Bokuto smiled and leaned closer.

        “You look beautiful,” he said lowly.

        “Stop,” Akaashi said weakly, shying away from the compliment.

        “I'm serious.” Bokuto pressed a kiss against their forehead. “Perhaps, you'll become Divine yourself one day.”

        Akaashi blushed, wanting so very much not to, but Bokuto made it difficult. “Don't say that.” They reached up to trail their fingers along his cheek.

        He merely smiled at them. “I mean it.”

Of course he did. Whatever Bokuto said, he said it straight from the heart. He had such an indomitable spirit, even about simple things. That's what made the power of his compliment so unbearable. Even if Akaashi didn't completely subscribe to their idea of their own beauty, when Bokuto said it, it was hard to deny it. They turned their hand, fingers touching against the curve of Bokuto's jaw and just under his ear. With the faintest quirk of their fingers, they encouraged him to lean closer. Their lips connected in a soft but loving kiss. When Bokuto leaned back, he took their hands and encouraged them to stand. When Akaashi was on their feet, Bokuto moved a hand to their waist, and the two wandered the gardens together. It was such a perfectly calm place. Akaashi always tried to come here every once in a while, just to clear their head, but now they were glad they got Bokuto to join them too.

As they made a complete lap around the garden, Akaashi felt that something was wrong. They stopped just behind the fountain and peered off toward the entrance of their private domain. Bokuto's hands settled on their hips, and he stood silently behind him, sensing the same thing.

        “What do you think it is?”

        “I can't be certain. Something doesn't feel right…” Akaashi's brows tensed.

        Bokuto gave their hips a squeeze and began stepping away. “Let's go. We should find out what it is. Someone might need our help.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement, and the two of them left the peaceful embrace of the garden. Bokuto took the lead; his right thumb was hooked in his sash, and his left hand was held out at his side, ready to call upon his weapon at any time. Akaashi followed in his footsteps, focusing on the growing disturbance on the other side of the door. They stepped outside into the radiant light. After they had cleared the stairs, Akaashi rose up on their left foot and drew their arms over their head, closing the rift between this world and the one they left. They felt the building recede behind them. They felt no need to turn and check.

Bokuto hurriedly began towards the path, but he stopped suddenly. Akaashi paused just a step behind him, and they felt something sinister in the air. The air tasted of smoke, and a warm energy crawled along Akaashi's skin. There was a soul turning. No, not just one— but many.

Bokuto brought up his left hand in front of his chest before slashing it to the side. His trident materialised out of the air; fragments of blue-white energy fell away from the weapon. Akaashi frowned into the distance. The two angels unfurled their wings. Bokuto sported six, grey and white wings while Akaashi had only two, but their wings had size where Bokuto had number.

The two lifted up from the ground and sped in the direction of where the disturbance was coming from. Akaashi coughed as they neared the danger zone. The smell of smoke became thicker; they could hear the muffled cry of a soul within its burning, ethereal vessel. Bokuto pointed downward, and the two landed in the gazebos. Spirits were running in chaos, but there were six that were decaying or burning. The corrupted spirits focused on Akaashi and Bokuto suddenly.

Bokuto twisted his trident, taking a step back with his left foot. He raised his right palm up.

        “How'd they get out of Low Sky?! They can't climb the Stairs!”

        Akaashi looked to the distressed spirits running around. “They're broken! Someone made them this way.”

Akaashi ran threw steps forward and leapt into the air, hands together before opening out. They created a rift between the grass walls of the nearby hedge mazes. They willed the frantic spirits to run towards them and transport to a safer place. The corrupted spirits turned around slowly, burbling and twitching in various places under their burning flesh. Bokuto threw his trident and locked one in place. He flew after his weapon, faster than the eye could see, and stood on the falling being's chest. He had one foot on the transforming demon spirit, and his other foot rested on the trident. His left hand rested against the body of the trident. The other creatures snarled and hissed at him. It seemed his offensive move caused them to react.

The spirits practically melted and took on a new shape. They transformed from mere spirits into more foul, twisted beings from Low Sky. One of the heinous demons broke away mid-transformation and leapt towards a frightened spirit that hadn't run away yet. Noticing this, Akaashi flapped their wings around themselves and launched forward. They left behind an after image in their place to keep the rift to safety open. Akaashi opened out their arms and tackled the fledgling demon to the ground. “Get to the rift!” they shouted to the trembling spirit.

The spirit spoke frantically in that unknown language before running away, but Akaashi felt that they were words of thanks. Akaashi looked down to the demon snarling underneath them and felt pity weigh them down. Raising their hands up, they covered the demon's eyes and forced their energy downward. They felt the brief resistance of the demon's will against their own, but Akaashi won out in the end. The demon gave a choked scream before collapsing internally under Akaashi's spiritual power. Akaashi pressed their right hand to the ground and then pushed up with their right hand and foot, swinging their left leg through the air before they stood up proudly on their feet.

Akaashi quickly scanned the area, looking around for any hapless souls. They saw nothing except for another fledgling demon that came running towards them. Akaashi reached forward to grab the demon's wrists and brace against the attack. They needed to close the rift, but this demon—! They had to keep their focus. Akaashi tightened their grip and jumped up, pressing their right foot into the demon's stomach and turning their bodies to the side. The demon crashed down to the ground with Akaashi kneeling on top. Afterward, Akaashi stood up and focused on their after image. Their eyes went white as they willed the image to disappear and for the rift to close.

It was then that they felt a ravaging pain through their right leg. Akaashi cried out and staggered forward with their left leg. They dropped down to their knee, hands catching them before they fell completely. The demon dug into their leg and was trying to dig deep into the bone. Akaashi screamed again; their forehead touched down against the grass. Behind them, they heard a wet, death gurgle, and the breathless call of their name from Bokuto.

        “There're more coming.”

        “Akaashi. Y-your leg.”

        “We can worry about that later, Bokuto.” Akaashi looked up to meet his gaze, pained but imploring him not to worry. “I can fly. We should get going.”

Bokuto didn't like the response whatsoever, but he helped Akaashi to their feet. When their wings unfurled, the taller angel lifted up into the air. Their fingers trailed over Bokuto's palms. He then looked down to their flowing garments, trying to see past the flowing fabric towards Akaashi's wounded leg. Akaashi lifted up their right hand, fingers touching gently under his chin.

        “We're wasting time,” Akaashi whispered, meeting his eyes gently.

Bokuto frowned but then he brought up a hand to Akaashi's wrist before standing on his own feet. They hurried in a new direction, sensing demons and listening to the otherworldly cries of Heightian spirits.

        “They're growing in number,” Bokuto said. He looked up to Akaashi. “What should we do?”

        “I'll try to draw the demons.” They looked down to Bokuto. “Hopefully, by creating a flare, the demons will be drawn to my energy…”

        “And hopefully bring higher angels to fight.”

Bokuto looked disturbed. There was something on his mind that he just wasn't letting out, but then he turned his head and looked forward. “Okay,” was all he said as he twisted his trident and tucked it under his left arm. He extended out his right hand, palm outward and thumb folded over his palm. Akaashi looked up towards the sky, drawing in serene energy from The Heights and taking in a deep breath. They opened out their arms before twirling upward in a slow spiral. Their hands twisted and distorted the air around them until Akaashi arched back and pulled their right hand back as they drew an invisible arrow. The arrow soared and then crackled in the air, disrupting the peaceful surroundings with a forceful display of energy.

Akaashi felt the change, the hungry, singleminded desire to consume directed their way. Their brows twitched, and the angel shot another arrow. This time, they saw a difference. Three angels took to the air, looking down at the ground before looking Akaashi's way. Akaashi lowered their immaterial bow and gazed down to the growing horde hissing and coming their way. The other angels flew as quickly as they could, casting down hard snaps of magic to distract the horde again. Bokuto attacked those who had gotten close enough. Akaashi almost went down to join the fight, but instead, they heard a Heightian spirit gasp and tremble fearfully. There were a group of them trapped in the maze.

        “Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “I need your help.” When Bokuto looked, Akaashi looked into the maze, searching around before finally sensing the fear spiking full forward.

        Bokuto turned towards it too. “There!” he said, rushing forward into the hedge maze closest to his right.

Akaashi followed overhead, moving with less speed. They wanted to make sure no spirit went unnoticed, unsaved. Bokuto cut through the maze, jumping up onto the hedges and leaping across. He moved blindly, focused solely on one goal. He made it just in time to catch the demons from behind before they could do any damage to the spirits. Akaashi landed on the hedges to the frightened spirits' left. They set their hands down upon the shaped vegetation and opened up a rift to safety.

        “Go,” they coerced gently, and the spirits rushed through gratefully.

Akaashi wondered if spirits could cry without tears, their heart-wrenching emotions tearing through the angel before disappearing through the rift as well. But one demon came up by surprise. It tore its way through the earth, leaving a poisonous looking stain as it crept into the world. Akaashi's eyes widened and they acted on instinct. Bokuto was cleaving through the last of his enemies when Akaashi moved.

Akaashi kicked off the hedge with their good foot and dove down towards the demon, ready to force it back into the earth. They caught the demon by the throat with their left hand, their right reaching forward to seal the rift the demon created once it was buried. The demon was shoved down into the ground as Akaashi had expected. Their right hand touched against the ruined soil, channeling their Holy energy into it. But something… _happened_ that Akaashi wasn't prepared for.

        “Ah!?” Akaashi cried out as they sank into the world unceremoniously.

        “Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed.

Akaashi looked up and saw the world faze over their head. There was darkness. There were hands. There was a body pressed against their own. They and Bokuto were falling. Bokuto held Akaashi tight as they both fell. The atmosphere burned against their flesh, and Bokuto was feeling weaker by the minute. His skin was cracking, falling away like sand. Akaashi's breath left them in a shudder; they felt a pain in their wings. The pain burned and ate away ate them. Akaashi turned their head, watching as their molting feathers dissipated and turned into ash.

 _No,_ was all Akaashi could think. In a futile pleading attempt, they turned their gaze to the orange sky. There was no rift. There were no angels. They and Bokuto were alone. Akaashi looked to Bokuto and saw the pain he tried so hard to keep off his face. They then lifted their gaze, tilting their head back to see the ground down below them. It was so far down, but they were falling fast.

        “What's happening?” Akaashi could only whisper. “Are we–”

        “In Low Sky,” Boktuo affirmed, speaking through the pain that was no doubt eating through him.

He was flaking away; Akaashi could feel their change slowly, but the urgency was in their wings, which continued rotting and flaking away. They clung to Bokuto, burying their face against him. Their heart quickened, panic and fear ripped through them. They had never been to Low Sky before. But they didn't want to end things like this. They looked back to the ground, frowning in concentration as they tried to twist their magic in this oppressive atmosphere. Fire burned through their fingers; they could taste soot on their tongues. Akaashi shook their head and focused.

        “Don't,” Bokuto warned. “Your wings are fraying! You shouldn't push yourse–”

        “We need to get back home,” Akaashi insisted. “We have to help!”

They needed to find the staircase. They needed to get… Akaashi curled their fingers, willing their location to change, and it barely worked. They could feel their magic flick and fizzle before finally giving a final pulse and exacting Akaashi's will. The staircase was closer now. Akaashi could see it disappear into the clouds. Demons were pushing against the Divine Barrier that would keep them from advancing. They yowled and hissed like fiends. Weren't there others here that kept these beasts in place? Wasn't that how Low Sky was balanced?

Or were they simply overwhelmed by the growing droves like the ones in The Heights…?

The ground was coming closer, and Akaashi couldn't will them to slow down. Bokuto's wings looked broken and curled pitifully around their sides. Bokuto brought a hand to Akaashi's face. He coaxed them closer into a kiss that tasted of good-byes. Akaashi clenched their fingers in his robes. They shook their head as he pulled away.

        “I love you,” Bokuto said, his voice soft, unbearably weak.

        Akaashi didn't want this…! “Bokuto, please… We need to get out of here.” Bokuto merely smiled at them as his eyes began to close. Akaashi made a weak noise. “Bokuto! Bokuto, ple—”

Their begging was cut short when their bodies turned slightly and crashed into the earth. Bokuto phased into the ground underneath Akaashi, leaving a ring of dust and earth in his wake. Akaashi's body hit the ground all at once and screamed in pain. They weren't sure what kept them alive and unfortunately conscious, and they weren't sure if they were grateful. Despite the pain, Akaashi sat up and began patting at the ground, clawing at it and dirtying their robes. Tears stung fresh in their eyes.

        “Bokuto…?” They whispered brokenly. They could hear the frustrated screams of the Low Sky creatures behind them on the grand staircase. “Bokuto… _please, come back…_ ”

They dragged their fingers through the ground, nails catching on pebbles, though they paid no mind. They gave a sudden sob as they brought their hands to their chest. Fat tears fell from their eyes to the dirt. Akaashi allowed themselves a moment of weakness before all they felt was _angry_. They looked over their shoulder towards the staircase of lesser demons and stood up. The pain in their leg was a formidable distraction, but they ignored it.

Akaashi ran forward, hands sweeping up in front of their body before pulling apart. They held their arms at their sides and balled their hands into fists. They called upon the energy of the Divine and mindlessly drew from the staircase, weakening its connection to The Heights. Akaashi spun, slid forward on their knees, and bashed their fists into the ground, cracking the staircase with the strike. They leaned forward, touching the bottom stair and drawing more power before bashing again.

And again.

And _again_.

The demons turned and hissed violently. They moved towards Akaashi, but each strike left them disorientated. When the staircase finally cracked and fell, Akaashi felt the power overwhelm them, mixing poorly with Low Sky and shaping them further. They coughed painfully and brought their hands to their neck. Akaashi felt dizzy, so tired, but they also felt like they were on fire, burning from the inside. They needed to rest; they needed to wait for Bokuto. They staggered to their feet and looked back in the direction where Bokuto had disappeared.

Their eyes watered from pain, from _loss_ , and they quickly thought of a way to compromise. They channeled all of their energy into each extremity for one final dance. They tried to use the Low Sky fire that ate at them to fuel their movements, and the unfamiliar magic jabbed them from the inside. Akaashi gave a dry sob and stomped their left foot down finally. They clapped their hands together and then opened them up, fingers still intertwined and causing their hands to angle.

The Low Sky earth crept over them, hardening their form and sinking them into the ground. When Akaashi was fixed, the earth moved quickly. Akaashi closed their eyes, focusing on Bokuto's energy and praying, praying, to see him in their sleep. They would have gazed to the sky and prayed for someone to come, but in their heart, they hoped for the invasion to end. They hoped that they would still have a place at the end of it all.

The Heightian angel became a Low Sky statue, head bowed towards their hands as they entered the first stage of their sleep. Once they had their energy, they would go on a search for Bokuto. They could only hope he could hold out long enough for them to make it in time.


End file.
